


A Moment

by witchymarvelspacecase



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchymarvelspacecase/pseuds/witchymarvelspacecase





	A Moment

The news footage continued to play across the screen, but you were no longer paying attention. Eggsy had gone out earlier, saying he was going to stop by the shop, and then run to the market to grab some things for dinner. Now the news crew was at the market, reporting on the stabbing and subsequent death of a young man who had yet to be identified; he matched Eggsy’s description.

You knew Eggsy was a Kingsman agent, he was more than capable of handling himself, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t be killed by a freak accident. You were a Kingsman too, but you worked behind the scenes, you usually helped Merlin with the tech aspects of the missions. You had been staying at Eggsy’s for the last week, watching JB for him while he was out on assignment. Now that he was back, you were meant to be on holiday for a little while now, but he insisted on making you dinner before you went back to your house. You couldn’t say no to him. If you were honest with yourself, you would do anything he asked of you, since meeting him, you’d harbored more than a little crush on him; not that he or anyone else knew. If there was one thing you were good at, it was concealing your feelings from people around you.

Eggsy wasn’t answering his mobile. You’d gone from sitting on the sofa, holding JB in your lap, to pacing up and down the kitchen. JB was following you, whining; your behavior upsetting him, but you almost couldn’t hear him over the pounding of your heart.

It felt as though someone else was in control of your body as your limbs began to shake. Your legs collapsed, no longer able to hold your body up, which left you curled over your knees on the kitchen floor. JB whined louder, extremely distressed, and cuddled up to you. A cold sweat beaded up on your skin, but you could barely feel it. You stared straight ahead at the kitchen cabinets, they looked like they were closing in on you, btu with your heart racing and your stomach cramping, it was hard for you to care. Where was Eggsy? Had he been stabbed? Oh god, was he dead? That was the market he prefered, and the victim sounded like him. Eggsy could be dead. Why else wouldn’t he answer his mobile? He could be dead? What would you do? There was a ringing in your ears, and it felt like your breath was caught in your throat. You didn’t want to live in a world without Eggsy, you hadn’t even gotten up the nerve to tell him how you felt. Now, you may not be able to.

You didn’t notice JB leaving your side to whine at the door. The sound of the door opening and closing, and JB’s accompanying barks sounded so far away, they almost didn’t register. The sound of your name being called was so garbled that it didn’t make sense to your brain. It felt like your chest was being squeezed, but you couldn’t make your body move to relieve the pressure.

…

Eggsy had forgotten his wallet. He couldn’t very well run to the market if he couldn’t pay for anything, so he headed back home after stopping by the tailor shop.

“Hey Y/N, I forgot my wallet,” he called from the door. JB was right inside the doorway, spinning around, barking madly, but when Eggsy reached down to calm him, JB took off towards the kitchen. Brow furrowed, Eggsy followed him. He passed the living room, the TV was on, but you weren’t there; you’d been watching it when he left, but you weren’t there now.

“Y/N?” he called again, confused and a bit worried, JB darted around the cabinet ahead of Eggsy. Normally, you wouldn’t have missed an opportunity to tease him, he enjoyed bantering with you, but you still hadn’t responded. He saw why as soon as he stepped into the kitchen.

You were laying on your side, curled into the fetal position, your phone in your hand, staring at the cabinets in front of you. Your body was shaking slightly, and there was a sheen of sweat on your skin.

…

Every second that ticked by felt like hours. Your body hurt and your mind was screaming. You needed Eggsy to be okay, you needed him. You couldn’t see straight and you couldn’t move; were you going crazy?

“Y/N?” your eyes jerked towards the sound, barely recognizing your own name. But when you saw the source of the sound, time froze all together. Eggsy.

…

The moment your eyes met his and he saw the recognition there, Eggsy picked you up in his arms and took you to the room you’d been staying in. He sat on the bed, his back to the headboard and pulled you into his lap, leaning sideways onto his chest with him stroking your back. JB, who had hopped up onto the bed as well, pressed his small body to your leg.

“It’s okay Y/N. Whatever it is, it’s okay. You’re safe, I’ve got you yeah?” he waited until he felt you nod before continuing, “okay. You’ve gotta slow your breathing down. Match mine okay?” He took slow deep breaths, and you did your best to match his.

“Good girl Y/N. You’re doing great.” He continued to stroke your back and your hair.

“What do you need Love? Can I get you anything?”

“D-don’t leave,” you stuttered, your breathing still uneven and choppy, making it hard to talk.

“I won’t go anywhere Sweetheart, I promise.”

You felt tears welling up in your eyes and falling from your lashes. You wanted to nuzzle your head into his chest, but you couldn’t even get your head to move, not to mention the fact that you didn’t know if he would reciprocate your feelings. A frustrated whimper fell from your lips.

…

The whimper was more than Eggsy could handle, all he could do was wrap his arms around you and hold you tighter to him. Eggsy wished more than anything that he could help you. He hadn’t known that you suffered from anxiety attacks, not that it lowered you in his estimation. You were smart as a whip, and had saved his arse more than once, and he thought you were the most gorgeous creature he’d ever seen. Not that he had any success in expressing that to you so far. He had hoped to broach the subject during the dinner he planned for you, but now that was out the window; he just wanted you to be okay. All he could do was hold you, and mumble encouragements to you; he felt useless. JB, who was pressed to your leg, lifted his head and rested his chin on your thigh, looking at Eggsy; he seemed to agree with his master.

…

It took a while of Eggsy holding you, rocking you in his arms and whispering to you before you calmed down enough to explain what had happened. Now that Eggsy was there with you, you felt incredibly stupid for panicking. You felt embarrassed and angry; why couldn’t you get a hold of yourself. You were in the middle of calling yourself all sorts of names when Eggsy interrupted your tirade.

“I’ll be better about answering my phone.”

“Wha- what?”

“I didn’t answer ‘cause I was gonna be home soon. If I’d answered it would have prevented your attack yeah? So I promise I’ll be better about answering my phone.”

Denials and excuses rose up in your mind, but for everyone you said, Eggsy responded.

“You don’t have to-”

“I’m going to.”

“It’s not that big of a deal.”

“It is to me.”

“I’m alright, really.”

“You are now, but you weren’t before. I want to help.”

“But-”

“No buts Y/N,” Eggsy cut you off, pulling you back so that he could look you in the eye. Your eyes were red-rimmed, and had bags under them, and there were tear tracks down your cheeks. He cupped both your cheeks in his hands and tipped your face up so you would look at him directly.

“I love you Y/N. I know this ain’t the best time to tell you, I had it all planned, but I need you to listen to me. I love you and I want to help. Please let me help.” His eyes were serious, his voice pleading, but all you heard were the first four words. Eggsy loved you. He loved you? Even after what he just saw? He’d been planning on how to tell you, and even after seeing what a mess you were, he wanted to tell you. Even though he knew this wouldn’t be the last time he may find you like this, he loved you.

“I will try Eggsy,” you said softly, a watery smile on your face, “I love you too Eggsy.” A giant smile spread across Eggsy’s lips. He leaned forwards and kissed you softly before pressing his forehead to yours, his hands still on either side of your face. You struggled, but managed to move your arms so that you could wrap your hands around Eggsy’s wrists. Not a moment later, a small, furry shape wriggled his way in between you and Eggsy. JB was wiggling incessantly, and began licking the tear tracks from your face. You and Eggsy released each other and dissolved into giggles. With those two boys at your back, you thought you could see a future with fewer attacks.


End file.
